Getting rid of emotions
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Six just wanted to do his daily training, but Holiday joins him this time... Holix one-shot.


**Hello, everyone! This is my first FF I'm posting. Hope, you enjoy it- and tell me about it.  
I was inspired by all the good FFs you wrote, and thought I'll let you read mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Generator Rex". That belongs to Man of Action.**

* * *

He punched the bag hard. His daily training, his routine, became his way of thinking. Or rather: getting rid of the things, he didn't want to think about. Like Rex being well, himself. He didn't listen, he made fighting and curing EVOs a game. When he loses, he could die though. And Six was pretty sure, that Rex wasn't really aware of that. He kept hitting the bag. `It is used to it´ , he thought with a smirk. He tortured it every day like this.

Second was Holiday. She was around him whenever he was in Providence. Was NEAR him. Most of the time too close, in his opinion. Not that he didn't want her to be near, it was just...frustrating. Being near her, and not being allowed to be THAT kind of near her. Six kicked the punching bag. Sweat was running down his face, in his eyes. He kept them closed, imagining to punch the pictures inside his head.

Rexes temper, Holiday's sex appeal. Things he admired, wouldn't want replaced. But he wanted Rex to be alive. Wanted to see him grow up, become the brave and good-hearted hero the boy dreamed of. He won't reach his target with being childish like this. Okay, well, he was a kid after all, and even worse, he was a teenager. A male teenager. Like Six once was. That exactly was the problem: Rex reminded him of himself. And he for himself didn't want to die.

Suddenly he stiffened. There she was, watching him. He didn't hear her coming down the hallway, he cognized. Six smiled-Holiday was getting really good at this stuff.  
He walked towards the back of the room, not showing any sign of knowing her appearance. The boxing gloves landed on the floor. Well, for her efforts she would get a good show.  
Cracking his neck he started with a few moves he learned somewhere in Asia. He didn't exactly remember how to pronounce the name, but his teacher was far too strict for any average person. The best for Six, anyway.

If he'd treated a normal trained person, like a grunt for example, that poor one couldn't stand a chance. Down-kick, chest-hand, throat-, the head fell off. Six caught it mid-air and smiled. "Impressed? he stated without facing Holiday. She didn't know why she was indeed. Not for him fighting like that, but for catching her peeking. She scolded herself- he was a Ninja after all. The sixth deadliest man in the world. Of course he would know if someone was sneaking up on him.  
Seeing the sly smirk on his face, she decided that two could play this game.  
"By what? Ruining the sparring puppet?" She made a sound between a snort and a laugh. "What did that evil creature to you, that you beat it up like that?", Holiday pointed smirking at the head in Six's hand. She pushed herself off the door frame she was leaning against, and walked towards the man.  
"He stood there, looking like Rex." He wasn't serious, she could tell by the expression on his face.  
"Then I better go telling him not to come near you ever again, if you react like that." Crossing her arms over her chest, she tilted her head.  
"He'd miss me too much." Six spun the dummy s head on his finger like a basketball. Referring to his move she asked: "Wanna shoot some hoops?"  
Six just cocked one eyebrow. She was still in her working clothes- not very advantageous for sports. But she'd mastered more difficult situations with her skirt and high-heels. He sighed and got a ball.

After a few shots he had to admit, she was better then he expected. He shouldn't have underestimated her- working at Providence means having some skills. Holiday did her best. Losing was not an option for her. She always fought to her limits. Even if it meant challenging this special man in a game that implicates physical contact with him.

Tie. Six dribbled towards the basket. Holiday stood under it, waiting to steal the ball. Just one moment later she won. The ball didn't reach its target. Dancing around the training room, she rejoiced in her triumph.  
Any other man would have hit himself on the head for being so stupid. Not because he had lost against a female (he knew, most women are stronger then the appear to be), but WHY he had lost against a female. When he was about to make it his win, he just shot one glance at Holiday. Standing there, the confident smile on her dark lips, the glow in her eyes, the heavy rising of her chest. For just one moment he was distracted by her natural beauty. In the crucial second he let his concentration flow away.  
Six watched cheery Holiday bouncing around the room. A smile twitched on his lips. He was the only one seeing her in this very state of joy. Oh well, this privilege was totally worth losing such a meaningless game.

Simply stretching out an arm, he caught her the next time she came near him. He didn't do that on free will. His body just couldn't stand the fact seeing her like that, having her right in front of him but don't touch her.  
He let her face him. The grip around her waist loosened when he saw her stunned expression.  
"That was not the reason I came here at first place", he hissed.  
Looking where his eyes must be behind his shades she put on a roguish smile.  
"Why did you come here then?" She teased, and he knew that. Damn the thought that she was out of his league- she was so his league.  
He looked into her eyes as well, although she couldn't see his. "To kick back my emotions."

She had no explanation why she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. When did she become so brave? It seemed that all the tension that built up whenever he was near her, suddenly allowed itself to crawl to the surface.  
When her lips were only centimetres from his, she whispered: "Didn't know you even have ones." She then crushed her lips on his. She had waited for this to happen way too long. Since the day he brought Rex to her, she wished to do that. To kiss him. Agent Six. The sixth deadliest man in the world. O-Oh. With this thought her instincts kicked in. What the hell was she doing? He never showed any signs of returning the growing affection. What if she bugged him to the point where he...  
She broke away and tried a smile.  
"Well...", she coughed. "It was worth a try." With that she turned around and headed towards the door.

He should have stopped her walking out that door. No, he should have stopped her, before she got the chance to kiss him. Sighing he ran his hand trough his hair. Six admired Holiday, that was no wonder. How she managed to keep her feet on the ground, when Rex was on the verge of doing something stupid -again- or how she had an analysis for everything at an instant. Rex. How would he react, if his two most important persons at Providence became an item? Wait- when did he consider to become an item with Rebecca? Oh gosh, this was too much. He was on the edge of not only admiring, but adoring her. He wasn't a man to fall in love with. And times didn't have the needed space for a love-dovey-relationship.  
`And if I have emotions , he thought. With that he put on his gloves and went to the punching bag again. This time thinking about this stupidity for not stopping her- when she walked out the training room.  
x-_-x

Well, that's that. I have a lot more ideas, especially for the Cartoon Network shows, so tell me, if I should upload them.  
Thx,  
Sunny


End file.
